


Unprodigal Daughters [Fanvid]

by periru3



Series: Covid Co-vids [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alanis Morissette - Freeform, Fanvids, Gen, smash the demon lizard patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: I'd invite you but I'm busy being unoppressed.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers & Kendra Young, Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers, Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg
Series: Covid Co-vids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707373
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Unprodigal Daughters [Fanvid]




End file.
